godsgatesdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerell
Overview The Kerell are a race of stone-people, created by the god of earth, Guntai. They're a stout people, not too unlike the dwarves in their sturdiness (except, perhaps, for the fact that they are actual stone). This race is a quiet one- strong, powerful, cultured, but quiet. They live in the Mordain Mountains primarily, though young Kerell like to go out and explore the world before they settle down, as many elders amongst them do. However, it's not too ''unusual to find a Kerell or two who just refuses to go and lie down in the mountains, far preferring to use their psionic talents and strong bodies to the purpose of adventuring, mercenary work or as a psionic consultant. Kerell do not reproduce sexually, though there are both female and male Kerell. A Kerell's reproduction cycle involves the Kerell shaping stone from their own personal birthing ground (which differs for each Kerell) into a form that pleases their eye. As such, Kerell vary widely in shape and size. Though Kerell lack sexual reproduction, they still create family units- even though young are created at full physical maturity, their minds are still those of infants. Kerell prefer to consume rock for food (though they can eat plants) and various gems are considered delicacies in Kerellian culture. There is no Kerellian nation- Kerell tend to have small tribes and the "capital" of the Kerell is a medium sized city known as Stonehaven to most. This city has most of the powerful Kerell scholars and warchiefs, and though they lack a traditional nation, the Kerell can bring to bear a lot of military and political might. Kerell have a '''Long '''lifespan, with the oldest of their race being nearly 600 years old, and a middle aged Kerell is about 150-175 years old. Psionic Talent/Magical Shortcomings Kerell are very, very bad at magic. It's just that simple- for every effort they make to understand why, they get only more questions. The general gist that Kerellian scholars have been able to discern is that, unlike most other races in this world, they have no blood traveling through their veins- in fact, they have no veins at all. They aren't organic, and as such, magic doesn't come to them easily. Kerell magicians- any class that uses magic- must take a concentration check as though an enemy with an attack roll of their level + 15 was threatening them, every time they attempt to cast a spell. Failing this concentration check means they take no damage, but lose the spell as if they had. Despite their magical failures, Kerell are extremely talented at psionics- their minds are stonebuilt fortresses, powerful and filled with ancient wonders. Psionic Kerell (Kerell that possess a class level in a manifesting class) have inherent power resistance PR 11, which increases every 4 levels by one- at level 5, they have PR12, at level 9, PR13, at level 14, PR14 and at level 19, PR15. This effect does not stack with any other power resistances. Kerellian Hardiness Kerellians are literally made from stone- they are sturdy constructions. A Kerell gains +4 natural armor and +2 every 4 levels after first level. Due to the bulkiness of Kerellian-fitted armor and the various problems a stone man has with it, Kerellian players wishing to wear armor add 50gp to the cost and halve their natural armor bonus. '''Kerellian Racial Traits:' Kerell Magics: Kerell characters that wish to use magic need to take a concentration check as though they were being threatened by an enemy with an attack roll that is equal to 15 + the character's level. If the character fails the check, they take no damage, but lose the spell as though they had. Kerellian Psionics: Any Kerellian character with psionic capabilities (a manifester level) gains Power Resistance 11 at level one. This PR increases by one every 4 levels afterwards- at level five, PR12, etc. This power resistance does not stack with any other power resistances. Kerell Construction: Kerell add a +2 natural armor bonus to their AC at level one. They also gain an additional +1 every 5 levels. Kerell, however, cannot wear normal armor and must have it created for them special. Add 50gp to the cost of any armor a Kerell character wishes to buy. Kerell gain +2 Con, +2 Str and -2 Cha, as they are hardy but don't often get outside of their cultural cliques and find others hard to get along with. Kerellian Special Racial Feats 'Big Boy: ' Kerell can select this feat to be a Large sized creature (2x2, 10 foot reach). There are no other effects to this feat, save that the character now counts as Large sized for all intents and purposes. This feat must be selected at character creation.